Odio, Venganza y Amor
by Uranus26
Summary: Santana López una joven de ascendencia Latina crecida en el territorio de Lima, Ohio graduada de en la universidad de Nueva York empezaba su carrera en una pequeña foto estudio de la misma ciudad, donde conoce a su mayor tormento Brittany Pierce joven Neoyorquina de ascendencia Holandesa y dueña de dicha foto estudio, que a media transcurra la historia...
**Odio, Venganza y Amor**

 **Sumari Completo:**

Santana López una joven de ascendencia Latina crecida en el territorio de Lima, Ohio graduada de la carrera de fotografía en la universidad de Nueva York empezaba su carrera en una pequeña foto estudio de la misma ciudad, donde conoce a su mayor tormento Brittany Pierce joven Neoyorquina de ascendencia Holandesa y dueña de dicha foto estudio, que a media transcurra la historia se convertirá en su primera más grande ilusión, no sin antes conocer el odio que la llevara a querer tener venganza contra quien terminará convirtiéndose en el amor más grande de su vida. Esto es 100% Brittana pero puede que también logre juntar a las Faberry. Lean y Disfruten.-

 **Prólogo.**

 **El destino juega con las líneas entre la vida de las personas y cuando menos te lo esperas hace que se crucen sus caminos.-**

La vida para muchos a veces puede ser un misterio, pues el destino tiene extrañas maneras de ejercer sobre nuestras vidas complicándolas un poco, justo como hizo con la mía, el destino es como un juego de azar no importa si es buena o mala deberás jugar con la mano que te toca. Y por qué digo esto bueno muy simple he aprendido que a veces el destino se empeña tanto en darnos cosas que no entendemos o que simplemente nos une a la persona menos esperada, para que entienda mi punto de vista les explico mi vida era tan simple, sencilla y sin complicaciones, bien para que no piensen que tengo todo lo que quiero, pero la verdad es que si quiero todo lo que tengo, lo que quiero decir es que soy un joven universitaria de clase media que trabaja y lucha por todo lo que quiere, lo que tengo es gracias al esfuerzo que mis padres que hicieron todo para ayudarme y darme los estudios básicos necesarios; dejándome en cuenta que no podían darme algo mas aunque así ellos lo desearan, pero que si yo quería y conseguía seguir estudiando ellos me apoyarían en todo cuanto pudieran. Cabe aclarar no es que vivamos en extrema pobreza de hecho mis padres son profesionales muy respetados en el pequeño pueblo de Lima, ellos viven para su profesión son grandes personas y ejemplos para mí; a pesar de cada uno tener sus respectivas profesiones no son de los que lucran con ella por eso las condiciones para con mis estudios, ellos prefieren ayudar a lucrar con sus profesiones. Son realmente increíbles espero algún día llegar a ser como ellos, no importa si mi familia no tiene grandes lujos siempre que tenga su amor estaré bien y porque lo digo, porque le confesé a mis padres que me gustan las chicas ese día creí que me odiarían, pues vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo de mente muy cerrada y aunque al principio no les agrado mucho enterarse que su única hija distaba de todo lo que ellos esperaban, pero comprendieron que son mis padres y a pesar de ser diferente a las demás seguiré siendo su hija y decidieron apoyarme siempre y cuando hiciera las cosas bien y fuera feliz, sin duda amo a mis padres y hare todo lo posible por no decepcionarlos; y con eso en mente fue que conseguí graduarme de la preparatoria con las mejores calificaciones de mi generación; logrando que me otorgaran una beca en una de las mejores y más prestigiosa de las universidades de Nueva York en la carrera de mi elección, todo iba de maravilla a los poco días de la graduación conseguí viajar a la gran manzana para poder instalarme en donde viviré y así registrarme en la universidad, papá logró por medio de un amigo conseguirme un trabajo de medio tiempo en un taller de mecánica automotriz que está muy cerca de la universidad (Sabe que las motos me encantan y se lo suficiente para desenvolverme allí) y bueno una vez allí ya instalada y todo en mis ratos libres gano dinero extra corriendo en las calles en carreras clandestinas, si sé que dije que fui la mejor de mi generación pero eso no me quita mi tiempo de rebeldía además de que no soy de las personas que se dejan de nadie hago lo quiero y creo justo y aunque sé que es peligroso correr es algo que me apasiona pero también es cierto que necesito el dinero, y el que gano en las carreras no está de más para poder costear mis estudios, bueno aunque tenga una beca no significa que todo me salga gratis, además ayuda a pagar la renta, comprar alimentos entre otras cosas con ello también puedo ayudar un poco a mis padres con sus obras en Ohio.

Bueno parece me desvié del tema y volviendo a él voy a contarles una pequeña reseña del porque mi vida se complicó, y paso de ser tan solo una simple rutina diaria a ser un torbellino y como de por un accidente todo cambio justo después de conocerla a ella, y quien es ella? La persona con la que un día tropecé y volvió mi vida un eminente caos. Pero aun así no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado desde que la conocí, incluso si alguien a pareciera y me dijera que podría hacer desaparecer el último año de mi vida, es algo que no cambiaría por nada; aunque volviera a pasar por el mismo infierno una y otra vez es algo que simplemente no me importaría, no sin con eso puedo estar cerca de ella, y es que sentirla y quererla cerca tan solo se volvió sin darme parte de mí, aunque suene masoquista pues cabe resaltar que ella ha hecho en estos días de mi vida un infierno; así fue y ahora no cambiaría nada y por nada el hecho de amanecer cada mañana, cada día de la semana por el resto de mi vida junto a mi enérgica, orgullosa, caprichosa e incluso infantil princesa, y así con ella poder comenzar y terminar mis días viéndome y perdiéndome en el azul profundo de su mirada, una mirada que me hace perderme como cuando veo la inmensidad del cielo.

Y todo comenzó como un inesperado accidente que en un principio atrajo el caos a mi vida, siguió como un camino a oscuras que poco a poco se ilumina; pero en mi caso no de la mejor manera, pues me ilumino para vengarme de mi dulce incordio y esa venganza termino siendo tan duce como su corazón, pues resulto que entre más la conocía más me daba cuenta de cuanta dulzura había en ella y ya que sin notarlo mientras quería e intentaba vengarme de quien había vuelto mi vida un infierno más me hundía en el inmenso azul de sus ojos; cautivándome poco a poco para inconscientemente ir cambiando todo lo que quería hacer Una fría y dura venganza para ella quien transformo mi vida en un infierno, pero que en su lugar resulto Que mientras en mi había odio por ella hacia que nacieran ganas de venganza en mí, la venganza que planee solo trajo como resultado el inmenso amor que ahora siento por ella. Parece que resulto cierto eso que dicen de que: _La venganza es un placer que solo dura un día, porque después de intentarlo el primer día todo en mi cambio._ Mientras más intentaba hacerla sufrir más conocía a la que convertiría en mi razón de existir, haciéndome olvidar todo menos el hecho que ella se convertiría sagrado que haya tenido.

Odio, venganza y Amor tres etapas por las que pase para que el destino me presentara a quien sería mi razón de existir y el amor de mi vida.

Bueno chicas/os este es mi primer historia Brittana esta pareja que en lo personal me encanta al igual que las Faberry; asi que creo q debido a eso me salio un poco d ambas. Realmente no se que tan cerca o tan lejos este d q mi historia les guste pero hare todo lo posible porque se lo mas ameno para ustedes. Quiero q sepan q estoy abrierta a comentarios, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran ocrean q se puede incluir en la historia es bienvenido. Bueno creo q por hoy ha sido todo nos leeremos pronto. Gracias por leer hasta pronto.-

2


End file.
